List of albums released in 2013
The following is a list of albums released in 2013. January ;January 1 *''A Molder of Consensus'' by Leaders of the Misled ;January 8 *''Above the Waves'' by Radioactive ;January 15 *''Club Domination'' by Amy Stewart ;January 22 *''Hell's Gates Are Open'' by Third Strike ;January 29 *''Anarchy'' by My Bloody Valentine *''Soldier of Love'' by Alicia Stone February ;February 4 *''Everybody's Girl: The Remixes'' by Anna Thomas ;February 5 *''Terrified'' by Ashley Bellisario *''Meghan.'' by Meghan Daniels *''Masterpiece'' by Glen Hansard *''No Matter What'' by Mafia Boyz ;February 12 *''Hanley'' by Hanley ;February 19 *''Loveless Land'' by Lisa Correll *''Wandering Through Neverland'' by The Saskatoon Rovers ;February 26 *''Galaxy Starship'' by Galaxy Starship *''Master McCarthy's Doll Factory'' by Travis McCarthy *''Christina Sparks'' by Christina Sparks March ;March 5 *''Ms. Khia'' by Khia Cole *''To the Night Sky'' by DJ-O ;March 12 *''Speed of Life'' by LeAnn Meyer *''N&D'' by Nikita & Desiree ;March 19 *''Leave the World Behind'' by Heather Fairbanks *''Cross My Heart'' by Crystal Marx ;March 26 *''Fables of the Dead'' by Darroh Andrew *''Blackout'' by Katy Smith April ;April 2 *''Wide Awake'' by Jason Moore ;April 9 *''Ride On'' by Connor Ashlynne *''Aubrey'' by Aubrey O'Day *''Guns and Roses'' by Papa Joe ;April 16 *''Body and Mind'' by The Hive ;April 23 *''Stars: Deluxe Edition'' by Angelica Jones (re-release) *''The Strongest Form'' by Jackson Price *''Gangs of New Holland'' by The Rumjacks ;April 30 *''Heartbreak'' by Christina Harris *''Welcome to Paradise'' by Rachel Simpson May ;May 7 *''Everything Comes and Goes'' by Jennifer Andrews *''Caitlin Roberts'' by Caitlin Roberts *''Crashing'' by Alex Trisco ;May 14 *''Evolution'' by Serena *''The Flaws of Warfare'' by Thorn ;May 21 *''Just Your Girl'' by Brittany Brimone *''Broken'' by Tasha Wilkens ;May 28 *''Declaration of Love'' by Melanie Blige *''Endothermia'' by Angel Garza *''L.I.F.E.'' by X-Haus June ;June 4 *''Tightrope'' by Julianne Houser *''Terrell Jackson'' by Terrell Jackson *''Lonely Girl'' by Layla ;June 11 *''Infatuation'' by Haley Allen *''Lolita'' by Laina Bell *''Feel Alive'' by Core Four *''Love Me, Love You'' by Kassidy Manning *''Star'' by Scott Star *''School's Out'' by The Urgency ;June 18 *''To the Beat'' by Joel Kennedy *''Lil Ray'' by Lil Ray *''This Town'' by Matthew Nichols *''Broken Mirror'' by Cody Rhodes *''Feel Your Fight'' by Mischa Tryton ;June 25 *''Fearless'' by Sarah Baylor *''Clique'' by The Clique *''Evolution'' by Evolution *''The Crossroads of Love and Pain'' by h(ED)brid *''Origins'' by Lira *''Thinking Out Loud'' by Alicia Stewart July ;July 2 *''The Fire'' by Winston Barrett *''Dinosaur'' by Between Insects & Angels *''The Border'' by El Cartel *''3'' by Marsha Foxx *''To the Nines'' by Trey Manorwood ;July 9 *''Offroaders'' by Offroaders *''Pretty in Pink'' (EP) by Lovisa Gottmo *''Take Me Home'' by Bruce Venture ;July 16 *''Electric Feel'' by EverGreen *''In and Out of Love'' by Sam Tsui *''Spectrum'' by Christina Vega ;July 23 *''Kris Dartnell'' by Kris Dartnell *''Love Like Mine'' by Natalie Jensen *''Fortress of the Living Dead'' by The Savages ;July 30 *''Touch'' by Musiq *''Wild Child'' by Ashley Roberts *''Nashville Originals Vol. 3'' by Various Artists August ;August 6 *''Luxurious'' by iCube *''All Cried Out'' by Kree *''Through the Looking Glass'' by Nate Nash ;August 13 *''My Kind of Love'' by Jana Crawford *''Claim to Fame'' by Mr. Whiz ;August 20 *''Thunderstorm'' by Jamie Aldeon *''Rock the Life'' by Fayth *''Welcome to the Queendom'' by Angie Parker *''White Lies'' by Rhythmix *''Best Kept Secret'' by Torasha ;August 27 *''Clique'' by Various Artists *''Out of Control'' by The Academy September ;September 3 *''The Truth About Us'' by Jessie Mae *''Dreamworld'' by Marvin V ;September 10 *''All Messed Up'' by Kaley Abrams *''Dance With Me'' by Fiona Harris ;September 17 *''Wild'' by Will Dunham *''Home On the Range'' by Wild Bergamot ;September 20 *''How I'll Remember You'' by Curtis Byriani ;September 24 *''Woman in Charge'' by DeRinna Davis *''Giselle'' by Giselle *''Wherever It Points'' by Kacey Graves October ;October 1 *''Heidi Gray'' by Heidi Gray ;October 8 *''Girl Talk'' by The Diamonds *''All Roads Lead Home'' by Belle Meade ;October 15 *''Jennifer Neal'' by Jennifer Neal ;October 22 *''Walking With Ghosts'' (Platinum Edition) by Josh Spears November ;November 5 *''Winter Dream'' by Isabella Day *''Headlines'' by Sheki ;November 12 *''Here We Go Again'' by Belle Meade *''Endless Love'' by Elle Hudson ;November 13 *''Eris'' by Eris ;November 19 *''Memory of the Future'' by James Bradford *''Candlelight'' by Jayde Diamond *''TBA'' by Hayley Dunn ;November 25 *''Forbidden Fruit'' by Rachel Simpson *''The Christmas Collection: Volume 2'' by Various Artists ;November 26 *''Come Alive'' by Katie Davis December ;December 3 *''Damselle in Distress'' by Damselle *''Morning Lullabies and Sweet Goodbyes'' by The Kellies ;December 10 *''Northern Lights'' by Lovisa Gottmo *''Basileus'' by Milton Junction ;December 17 *''Beautifully Broken'' by Joanna Pacitti *''Heartthrob'' by Justin Pratt *''City of Emerald'' by Patricia Velásquez